The Amazing World of Dipper Pines
by CobraBillyJoe
Summary: After 2 years, 2 summers, Dipper and Mabel Pines have returned to Gravity Falls. When Dipper meets a new girl, could she be the love of his life, or just another pretty face?
1. Chapter 1

The Amazing World of Dipper Pines

Chapter One: A Journey of a Thousand Miles, Begins with One Step

It was an average day in Gravity Falls. Dipper woke up to the average birds, singing their average songs, with their average tone, of averageness.

Mabel woke up, happy as ever, because of her new boyfriend Marshall.

"Good morning world!" said Mabel, as she cheerfully pulled the covers off of her, and hopped out of bed.

"Good morning Dipper!"

"Morning Mabel"

"You seem depressed"

"I am, everything is so…average" huffed Dipper

"Well, why don't you go on an adventure?" asked Mabel

"Because, there's no adventure for me to go on, there's nothing for me to investigate" replied Dipper

"Why don't you get a girlfriend or something?"

"I'm not looking for a girlfriend right now"

"Because you like _Wendy _and you're afraid she doesn't like you back!"

"Well, yeah I like Wendy, but I don't _like _Wendy"

"You do!"

"I don't!"

"Boop!" said Mabel, poking Dipper in the nose.

"Stop it!" said Dipper, swatting his arms around.

Dipper went down stairs, then out the front door, to go see if there was anything he could do.

Then, he bumped into a girl.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" said the girl

"Sorry. Hi, I'm Dipper"

"I'm Cryss"

"Nice to meet you Cryss. Are you from around here?" asked Dipper

"No, I'm from Ohio" replied Cryss

Dipper sneezed, and Cryss just blinked.

"What? No 'Aww, you sneeze like a kitten'?" asked Dipper

"No."

Dipper grinned a little, knowing that he's gonna like Cryss.

~_Gravity Falls_~

Dipper was hoping to see Cryss again, so he waited outside The Mystery Shack. He waited for about three hours, and Cryss never came around. When he was about to go inside, Cryss showed up.

"I had a feeling I'd see you again" said Cryss

"Me too" replied Dipper

Then Mabel came in and saw the two.

"Ooh! Dipper's got a girlfriend!" teased Mabel

"What?! She's not my girlfriend!"

"I barely even know him!"

"Well, you two would be so cute together, but you're not a couple, but you two should be!"

"But, I don't even like her!" said Dipper, lying through his teeth.

"Dipper, you like her, and you know it" said Mabel

Then a tall teenage girl walked over, she had short black hair with purple streaks, wearing a yellow hoodie, grey jeans, and green sneakers.

"Who's your boyfriend Cryss?" asked Tara

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"Okay, who is this guy who _isn't _your boyfriend?"

"That's Dipper"

"Oh, and you're sure nothing going on between you two _lovebirds_?"

"We're not lovebirds!" Dipper and Cryss said at the same time.

"Whatever, I'm gonna go kick a gopher" said Tara, as she walked off.

"Sorry about my older sister, she can be very annoying."

"It's okay." replied Dipper

"My sister likes embarrassing me"

"My sister embarrasses me sometimes too…"

Just when it seemed like they were going to kiss…

…Mabel came running over.

"Dipper! Wendy's _missing_!" exclaimed Mabel

"What?!" asked Dipper

"Who's _Wendy_?"

"Wendy is the cashier the Dipper is in _love _with" said Mabel, matter of factly.

"I don't love her! Anyways, what are we going to do?" asked Dipper

"Well are there any clues as to where she could be?" asked Cryss

"All I found is this" said Mabel holding up a note, which read:

_You stole my sweetie, so I'm stealing yours -G_

"Oh my god…Gideon kidnapped Wendy!" exclaimed Dipper

"We should save her!" said Mabel

"But what does he mean by me stealing Mabel? She's my sister….How could I steal my sister? Does he not know we're related?" asked Dipper

"Yeah…" said Mabel

"But where would Gideon have taken her to?" asked Dipper

"I think I know" said Cryss

"You do?" asked Mabel

"Gideon is my _cousin_" said Cryss

"What? But _you're_ so…And _he's_ so…" said Dipper

"I know I don't look anything like him, I'm his cousin on his mom's side."

"Well, do you know where they are?" asked Dipper

"Yes, I know exactly where they are" said Cryss

"Well come on! Let's go!" said Dipper, pulling Cryss by the arm.

Cryss guided them to the place where Gideon was hiding Wendy.

Dipper kicked the door open, then yelled:

"Gideon! I know you have Wendy!"

"Oh, hello friend! Wendy? Oh you mean her?" said Gideon, pointing to Wendy, who was tied up.

"Would someone _please_ help me?" asked Wendy

"SILENCE!" yelled Gideon, as he silenced Wendy with his amulet.

"How did you do that? I destroyed that thing!" asked Mabel

"Oh, it's none of your business, my marshmallow" said Gideon

"Gideon! Why are you hurting my friends?" asked Cryss

"Cryss, what are you doing here from Columbus so early?" asked Gideon, nervously

"I thought you said you were from Ohio?" asked Mabel

Cryss face palms.

"_Columbus _is in _Ohio_" replied Cryss

"Oh…hi-oh…Ha!" giggled Mabel

"Does she always act like this?" asked Cryss

"Yep, pretty much" said Dipper

"Oh, okay. Gideon! Let Wendy go!" said Cryss

"Never!"

"You better or I'll tell about _the thing_!"

"No! Not _the thing_!"

"I'll tell if you don't let her go!"

"What thing?" asked Dipper

"Oh he just-"

"Fine! I'll let her go this time! But next time you won't be so lucky!" said Gideon

The group left with Wendy, and went back to the Mystery Shack.

"What did Gideon do exactly?" asked Dipper

"He peed on Santa at the mall during Christmas" replied Cryss

"Oh, that is embarrassing" said Dipper

"Hey Dipper"

"Yeah Cryss?"

"N-never mind"

"I gotta go in now, I'll see you later right?" asked Dipper

"Yeah, see you around" replied Cryss

The two stood there awkwardly for a few seconds, string into each other's eyes, then turned, and went their separate ways for the night.

~_Gravity Falls_~

Cryss was walking home, and thinking out loud about Dipper.

"Should I tell him? No, it could risk our friendship, we just met after all. But he's just so dreamy, those blue eyes make me melt, and his hair is so fluffy, and he sneezes like a kitten…But you just met him! What if he doesn't feel the same way? C'mon Cryss, make a decision! Tell him how you feel or stay in the friend zone, maybe forever!" said Cryss

~_Gravity Falls_~

Dipper was thinking aloud to himself as well.

"Yeah, Cryss is beautiful but I just met her, I doubt she feels the same way! She probably thinks I'm annoying an weird, like everyone else does…But maybe she doesn't…She could hate me, after all, she is related to Gideon, but maybe she isn't anything like him!" said Dipper

"Do you mind? I'm trying to sleep!" said Mabel

"Sorry" said Dipper, as he blew out the candle next to his bed, and went to sleep.

6


	2. Chapter 2

The Amazing World of Dipper Pines Chapter 2

Chapter Two: His Blue Eyes…

The very next day, Cryss came over to visit Dipper again, so they could discuss the paranormal phenomena of Gravity Falls. The conversation was going great, until Cryss made the mistake of looking him in the eyes, she immediately got lost in the bright, beautiful blue-green color of his eyes, Cryss could only feel herself falling more into love with Dipper.

"Cryss?"

"W-what?" said Cryss, as she was shaken out of her trance.

"Ooh! You were looking him in the eyes! You're in _love_!" said Mabel

"I'm not in _love_ with him!" said Cryss

"Then how come you were still in a trance from his eyes, when he's been gone from the spot for ten minutes?" asked Wendy

"Whose side are you on?" asked Cryss

Wendy shrugged.

"He's been gone for ten minutes?" asked Cryss

"Yeah, he went into the house when you didn't show any response" said Mabel

"Okay" said Cryss

"I'll take you to him!" said Mabel

Mabel walked Cryss over to where Dipper was.

"Cryss! Why weren't you showing any response?" asked Dipper

"N-no reason" said Cryss, avoiding eye contact with Dipper

"Is there something wrong?" asked Dipper

"No, I'm fine" replied Cryss

"Oh, okay, well, do you want to go into town with me?" asked Dipper

"Just you and me?" asked Cryss

"Yeah" said Dipper

"Yes! Yes! Yes! I mean, yeah, it's all cool homey." said Cryss

Dipper smiled.

"Great, I'll meet you there later, okay?" asked Dipper

"Yeah, see you later alligator" said Cryss

"In a while crocodile…" replied Dipper

Cryss laughed to cover the embarrassment of almost accidently revealing her crush on Dipper, to Dipper.

When Dipper walked off, Cryss was still laughing.

"Why am I still laughing?" asked Cryss

"You're mortified" said Wendy

"Well yeah, I _almost _told him!" said Cryss

"Well, why can't you tell him?" asked Mabel

"Are you crazy? I don't think Dipper likes me that way!" replied Cryss

"He might, last night he was talking to himself about you" declared Mabel

"He was?" Cryss queried

"Mhm, he mentioned something about you being beautiful, and he's afraid of you not liking him, and thinking he's weird and annoying" responded Mabel

"But does he like-like me?" enquired Cryss

"I would think, he doodled you all over his notebook, see?" answered Mabel, as she held up a notebook covered in sketches of Cryss. "_See_? He even doodled you holding hands with him!"

"Should I tell him then?" questioned Cryss

"Yes!" said Mabel

"Go get your man!" said Wendy, nudging Cryss

"Maybe I should get ready first? I don't want to profess my feelings looking like I just got out of bed!" exclaimed Cryss

"Can I help?!" asked Mabel

"I'm not sure that's such a great idea…" replied Cryss

"Please?" asked Mabel, pouting

"Okay, but not too much glitter, no crazy hair-dos, or anything that would make me look like I belong in a circus, rather than a small mountain town in Oregon" said Cryss

A makeover later…

Mabel had given Cryss a great makeover. Cryss's strawberry blonde hair was curled, and had a turquoise head band, and she was wearing a pastel pink blouse, pastel purple mini-skirt, and orchid high-top Converse©. She was wearing light pink lip-gloss, light blue eye shadow, eyeliner, and blush.

"You look great!" said Mabel

"Okay, I should go tell him now…" said Cryss, as she went out the front door.

Dipper ran right into her.

"Oh sorry…_Cryss_?" Dipper questioned

"Yep, it's _me_!" replied Cryss

"You look hot-I mean beautiful-I mean different!" said Dipper

Cryss blushed, and they almost kissed, but of course something interrupts it.

Hey dude, what are _you_ doing?" asked Soos, the handy man

"What?!" Dipper was scared by Soos's sudden appearance

"Oh, you two were gonna kiss? Sorry dude, I'll go, so you two can continue" said Soos

"What, we weren't gonna kiss!" said Dipper

"I'm going now" said Soos

When Soos left, Dipper took Cryss's hand.

"Dipper what are you-" Then Dipper wrapped his arms around Cryss and kissed her.

When they broke from the kiss Cryss was astounded.

"What was that for?" asked Cryss

Then Dipper blushed, and went inside.

"Dipper? Why did you kiss me? Dipper!" yelled Cryss

Dipper went inside to his room, and plopped on his bed.

"Oh my god, why'd I do that?! I just ruined a great friendship!" exclaimed Dipper

"Dipper, you didn't, I like you too!"

Dipper looked over to see Cryss standing at the top of the stairs.

"You do?" asked Dipper

"I do, since the first time we made eye contact!" said Cryss

Dipper walked up to Cryss, and caressed her cheek, then kissed her on the lips.

Their kiss was interrupted by giggling from Mabel.

"Ask her on a date! Ask her on a date!" Mabel prompted

"Uh, Cryss, would you go out with me?" asked Dipper

"Yes!" squealed Cryss

The couple kissed, then held hands.

"You two are getting the fairy tale that you two deserve! Well, except there aren't any pirates, princesses, kingdoms, vampires, or waffles with big arms…" giggled Mabel

Cryss and Dipper shrugged, then they all laughed.

~_Gravity Falls~_

Gideon was sitting, looking into a crystal ball, watching Dipper and Cryss.

"Next time you'll think before betraying me Cryss!" he cackled

4


	3. Chapter 3

The Amazing World of Dipper Pines Chapter 3

Chapter Four: Norman the Zombie

The new couple was hanging out at the Mystery Shack, because they didn't have anywhere else to hang out.

"Dipper, do you ever have the feeling that a teenage girl behind a computer is writing your life?" Cryss asked

"No, for me, it feels more like a group of television writers, at some sort of children's channel studio…" replied Dipper

"Guys! Marshall is coming over!" said Mabel

"Okay, but why do I care?" asked Dipper

"Because Marshall is my boyfriend!" replied Mabel

"That's was a rhetorical question, Mabel" Dipper snarked

Then, Marshall walked in. He was a skinny, tall, and pale boy. He had black hair, wore a red and black plaid button up shirt, blue jeans, and red sneakers. It was clear that he was related to Robbie.

"Mabel, do you like that boy because he looks like a vampire?" asked Dipper

"Maybe…" said Mabel, her hands behind her back, while looking away from Dipper.

"'Sup weenies?" asked Marshall

"Mabel, your boyfriend is rude" said Cryss

"He's not rude once you get to know him" said Mabel

"Really? How long have you known him?" asked Dipper

"Five days" Mabel replied

"What have you two been doing that you've gotten to know each other in five days?" asked Cryss

"You've only been Dipper's girlfriend for two days!" Mabel said

"Yes, but it feels like I've known him a long time" said Cryss

"Well, Mabel, there's some bad news" said Marshall, his grin turning to a frown.

"What?" asked Mabel

"My dad got a new job and I have to move. Honestly, I don't want to move, because of you, but I have no choice" Marshall regretfully stated

"Its okay" said Mabel

"Well…I guess I should go now…" said Marshall, as he left.

Then another boy came up to Mabel. He looked just like Norman. (No, not ParaNorman)

"Grrarr, hi I'm Norman" said Norman

Dipper immediately noticed Norman, and pulled Mabel aside.

"Mabel! That's the gnomes!" whispered Dipper

"Yeah right, they know that I know about that disguise!" said Mabel

"Fine, but I'm keeping watch over 'Norman'" said Dipper

"It'll be fine" said Mabel "The gnomes aren't that stupid"

"Still not trusting 'him'" said Dipper

_~Gravity Falls~_

Cryss and Dipper were sitting in the tree that they liked to hang out in. They were talking about what they had in common.

Then, they saw Mabel and Norman passing by, below.

"Mabel…Rerr…This has been a lot of fun…Errgghhh…Want to be my girlfriend?" asked Norman

"I'd love to!" said Mabel

"Oh god…" mouthed Dipper

Cryss had a strange look on her face…A mixture of shock and fear.

"Cryssi…You okay?" asked Dipper

"I think Norman is a zombie…" replied Cryss

"A zombie? No, he's a bunch of gnomes…I would know" said Dipper

"No…He's a zombie…He has to be…The growling, the limping, the fact he leaves a trail of blood…He's a zombie…" claimed Cryss

"But how would you know if…"

"I've seen zombie movies Dipper…I would know a zombie if I saw one, and I see one."

"Are you 100% sure?"

"Yep"

"We should do something…Now…"

Dipper and Cryss climbed out of their tree, and hurried to Mabel.

"Mabel! Mabel!" yelled Dipper

"Yes Dipper?" asked Mabel

"Your boyfriend's a zombie" said Dipper

"Ha…Yes! Let's mess with each other!" said Mabel "Dipper, your girlfriend's a long lost princess!"

"No Mabel! Your boyfriend is a ZOMBIE" Cryss added

"Oh! Now Cryss is in on it! Guys! What a great joke, now allow me to get ready for my date with Norman…" Mabel laughed

"God Mabel, why are you so oblivious. Norman is a zombie! Haven't you seen the trail of blood he leaves? Doesn't that concern you?" asked Cryss, practically shaking Mabel

"Well…"

"GOOD GOD!" Cryss shrieked in frustration

"Well, I have to go now" Mabel left the Mystery Shack, and went to the woods for her date.

"Norman? Where are you?"

Norman trudged out of the woods.

"Oh, there you are…Norman? Why are you grunting? Norman? You're scaring me!"

Then, Norman got struck on the side of his head by a shovel.

Mabel looked to see who her savior was. It was Cryss.

"Cryss? What are you doing here?" asked Mabel

"Norman. Is. A. Zombie." Cryss was breathing heavily

"What? How?"

"Gideon sent him!" gasped Cryss

"Le gaspu!" Mabel exclaimed

"Oh God Mabel, you did not just say that…" said Cryss

"But it's shocking" replied Mabel

"…And true" Gideon walked out of the shadows

"GASP" exclaimed Mabel

"I planned all of this, even the part making Marshall go away!" Gideon cackled

"You poopy head!" exclaimed Mabel

"Now Mabel, be my queen!"

"Never! We live in a democracy!" said Mabel

"Get away from my future sister in law you moron!" yelled Cryss "I'll reveal the thing if you don't go away!"

"That thing won't work anymore!" replied Gideon

"I didn't mean _that _thing, I meant the _other _thing…" said Cryss

"Not the _other_ thing…." Gideon cowered in fear

"Wow, how much do you have on me?!" exclaimed Gideon

"A lot."

"Okay fine…But this still isn't the last you've heard of me! I still have tricks up my sleeve!" Gideon went back into the shadows

"Well that was weird, said Cryss, dragging the shovel behind her.

"Mabel! I'm back!" exclaimed Marshall running to Mabel.

Mabel ran to Marshall and jumped in his arms, knocking them both over.

"Hey Dipper let's do what they just did!" exclaimed Cryss

"Yeah, okay!" replied Dipper

Cryss dropped the shovel, and ran into Dipper's arms.


End file.
